


Bertie is Stymied

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [31]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen, slumlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie does not understand why Jeeves is paying for building improvements.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: Bertie as accidental slumlord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertie is Stymied

Bertie wrinkled a quizzical nose. “I say, Jeeves, this invoice for ‘services rendered’ puzzles, if not stymies. What led Wooster to purchase ‘new roofs, working boiler and to repair broken casements’?”

“I took the liberty of visiting the property when some, ahem, ‘persons’ came to remonstrate with you. I deemed these expenses to be necessary for the upkeep of your property and well covered by the existing rents.”

“Rents?”

“Yes, sir.” Jeeves began to gather the papers that had scattered across the room.

“Wooster owns a….”

“Tenement, sir. You won it playing darts.”

“Did you plant flowers and apologize, Jeeves?”


End file.
